


Rings Of Green

by SparrowOfTheBlock101



Series: Days of December [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Gen, Wreaths, hospital visits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27984015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparrowOfTheBlock101/pseuds/SparrowOfTheBlock101
Summary: A visit to the hospital.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio & Original Female Character(s), Kageyama Tobio & Original Male Character(s)
Series: Days of December [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038854
Kudos: 36





	Rings Of Green

**Author's Note:**

> toboggan/PINE/dreidel

He hadn’t been back to the hospital since his grandfather died.

He didn’t really know why it mattered to him, but it did. 

The nursing staff had watched over his grandfather when he couldn’t, one of the pregnant doctors stayed with him whenever she could, the volunteers who dropped off his grandfather’s favorite ginger sweets… he never really thanked them. Not when the last time he ever saw them was when his grandfather died and he’d been numb to everything.

There was a high chance of the volunteers being gone, moving on to something different but the nurses and the doctor would probably be there for him to see. Probably-he didn’t exactly know how long maternity leave lasted and the woman had been around eight months when they last spoke. That was a little over a year ago.

And he really did want to thank them...

**♧♧♧♧♧**

Tobio hesitated at the GICU reception. “Excuse me… are decorations allowed in the ward?” He recognized the woman from last year-she might not recognize him, though.

The woman looked at him, considering. “Some can as long as they don’t bring harm to a patient. May I know who for?”

“The nurses and doctors. Uh-mainly Koizumi-sensei, Maki-kankoshi, and… I think Trudeau-sensei.” Tobio frowned, wondering if he butchered the pronunciation of the physiotherapist’s name. He probably did. He was bad with names.

Recognition had dawned on the woman. “I think I can do you one better.” She twisted in her chair and pointed. “See the large elf? That’s the breakroom. I think Maki-kankoshi is in there. She can message Koizumi-sensei and Trudeau-sensei-” he HAD said it wrong! “-for you.”

“Thank you.” Bowing carefully with full arms, Tobio headed to the door. He goggled the elf-it was a little creepy, but it did seem to be drawn by kids so he wouldn’t say a word-and carefully knocked on its side. He could just barely hear footsteps before the door swung open.

“Ah, hello,” a bemused male voice spoke and Tobio peeked over the things in his arm. 

“Hello. Is Maki-kankoshi here?”

“I am,” a voice called out, feet padding over. “Did you need something?”

“Kind of? The lowest tin is for you.” He felt hands brush his on the lowest cookie tin and he carefully let it slide free so he was holding only two more cookie tins and the three pine wreaths. “And the top wreath is for you.”

“Oh-Kageyama-kun?” Gentle brown eyes blinked at him, Maki Sena recognizing him immediately. “What are these for?”

“I… never really got the chance to thank you for taking care of Kazuyo-jii,” he said quietly, seeing the male nurse retreating into the break room.

Maki smiled, her face warm. “He was one of the nicer elders we had the pleasure of taking care of. All he ever wanted was someone to eat ginger candies and gush over his grandchildren with.”

He turned pink a little and diverted his attention. “I wanted to pass these on to Koizumi-sensei and Trudeau-sensei if it is possible.”

She hummed, motioning him in with her. “I’m sure they’re in the building. Have a cup of tea, yes? Ukai-san mentioned you and your team were heading to Nationals.”

“Just in a few weeks,” Tobio confirmed, carefully setting down the wreaths and tins on the table the male nurse pointed him to.

“Team? You play a sport? Please tell me it isn’t basketball. There are too many basketball fans here,” the male nurse pleaded jokingly. He winked a golden eye at Tobio.

“Volleyball.”

The man perked up, cheering. “A volleyball fan, at long last! Who do you watch, Sendai Frogs? Tachibana Falcons? I prefer the VC Kanagawa team.”

“Schweiden Adlers. My grandfather played for them back in 1962 before retiring in 73.” Tobio felt himself brighten as they devolved into discussing the recent players. The two volleyball fans only stopped when arms wrapped around Tobio from behind, starting him.

A deep booming laugh shook Tobio. “I should have known you were still keeping up with the leagues,” an accented voice rumbled into his ear and he twisted when he was released to look at Trudeau Adelard, his grandfather's former physiotherapist.

"I always will. Good morning, Trudeau-sensei." He peered past him to the doctor, fighting a smile. "Koizumi-sensei."

Koizumi Akina was already munching on a gingersnap from her tin. "I had a small breakfast," she defended from the judging look Maki aimed at her. "It's nice to see you again, Kageyama-kun. You've got fans in the GICU. We're already planning to watch your games at Nationals."

His eyes widened. "Really?"

"Yep! We've already got it set up in here and the patients' rooms." Maki ruffled his hair, only able to because he was sitting down.

"Other units have them, too. There's a lot of Karasuno and Shiratorizawa alumni here and they all want to see the new reigning champions on screen. Shirabu-sensei from pediatrics is already encouraging kids to volleyball." Koizumi chuckled at his shocked look.

Trudeau nudged him as he settled at the table. "Tell me, have you been sharing those stretches I taught you? I believe I know a few your libero may like..."

Tobio leaned forward, listening to the man's advice. He thought his grandfather would be pleased to see him visiting the older man's friends; he should probably visit the Birds soon in person... He hoped the twins were a little calmer than they had been last year, they were a bit frightening with their enthusiasm.

**Author's Note:**

> “In Japanese culture, the pine tree is known to represent longevity, good fortune and steadfastness. It is commonly linked with virtue and long life, even immortality. The pine tree is iconic of the Japanese New Year, as a symbol of rebirth, renewal, and a bright (hopeful) future.”
> 
> I looked up pine symbolism and that showed up, so... (shrug).


End file.
